


A Daddy and His Boy

by nipthelostgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, CoWorker Relationship, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sir/Boy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipthelostgirl/pseuds/nipthelostgirl
Summary: How does a Daddy find his boy?The first time I saw him I barely noticed him. He was just another white kid in a fancy suit.   He looked like a twelve year old but seeing as he was carrying a stack of folders in one arm and a coffee in the other, he must have worked there.His only words were “yes, sir,” “no, sir,” and the occasional “of course, sir, anything else.”I’ll admit, I had noticed his eyes on me. It’s not like he made it subtle the way he full body scanned me everyday.  I was flattered he thought I was worth looking at.





	1. Be My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so original characters cuz I didn’t know who these guys were. It just worked to write them this way. Tho I’m kind of imagining Chadwick Boseman as my burly black dom daddy.

Daddy

The first time I saw him I barely noticed him. He was just another white kid in a fancy suit. He looked like a twelve year old but seeing as he was carrying a stack of folders in one arm and a coffee in the other, he must have worked there. 

I took the proffered coffee and gestured for the folders to be set on the desk. That’s how it went for the first few months. If I spoke I asked for blacker coffee or for him to deliver or pick up items. His only words were “yes, sir,” “no, sir,” and the occasional “of course, sir, anything else.” 

I’ll admit, I had noticed his eyes on me. It’s not like he made it subtle the way he full body scanned me everyday. So the kid was queer. I didn’t care, hell, I was flattered he thought I was worth looking at. Plus, despite the looks he remained very professional and respectful. I appreciated his maturity.

It wasn’t till the work Christmas social anything happened. I was drunk. He was drunk. We all were. An hour or so into the party he approached and sat beside me. We talked for the first time since I had started at the company. I told him where I was from, a bit about my family, and he told me where he had graduated a year back and how long he’d been with the company. I found out he was twenty five. He still looked like a twelve year old. A very nicely dressed and perfectly put together twelve year old but still. 

I was feeling warm and comfortable when he finally leaned in closer. 

“You’re a very attractive man, sir,” he’d murmured. 

“Thank you.”

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Ever thought about it?” His hand came to rest on my knee. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Should I be?”

He smiled. “I’d make it worth your wild.”

I scanned him then. I’d honestly never considered or even desired being with another man. I found women very attractive and had always thoroughly enjoyed my time with them. But it had been a while, since I’d been so busy with this new job. My curiosity was piqued. 

This time I leaned in. “You would let me fuck you, boy?”

His pupils widened as his eyes dropped to my lips. “I would beg you to, Sir.”

I liked the sound of that. 

“Then come on. There’s not much night left.”

I took him to my place and he didn’t waste a second. The moment the door was closed he was on his knees unfastening my trousers. I’d had my fair share of blowjobs but I had to give the kid credit. He knew what he was doing. He ended up face down on my bed and just as he’d promised he begged for it. Before I was finished with him he was a mewling, whimpering mess. 

I hadn’t expected more than a nice way to get off so I was surprised how much he’d turned me on. His body was slender but he had good hips and a nice round ass. He was completely shaved and his skin was deliciously soft. From the back he almost looked like a skinny girl with a perfect ass and a really tight hole. But it wasn’t just that. It was the way he begged and moaned. He was so hungry for it. He loved every inch of my body and craved my cock. I had never felt so desired. He came without even touching himself. 

I let the kid use my shower to wash up as I changed the sheets. When he came back out he was dressed, though still looking extremely ruffled. 

“I guess I should go. Thanks for a good time.”

“I’ll call you a cab.” 

That was the last I heard from him during the Christmas break. 

 

***************  
Boy

The first time I saw him I was floored. His skin was barely a shade lighter than his suit. A suit that clung in all the right places. He had dark chocolate eyes and the most gorgeous smile. He was on the phone and barely spared me a glance but that allowed me to look my fill. His voice made me want to melt. 

I’ve always known I was gay. I kissed my first boy when I was five. I knew I was a bottom since I knew what sex was. I let my math tutor fuck me when I was thirteen. I knew then I was submissive. I loved the way he bossed me around and told me how he liked me. My type of man had consistently gotten larger and older since then. I needed a big man who knew what he wanted and knew how to tell me that. 

The moment I saw him I knew he’d be perfect. That honeyed voice growling orders and praise in my ear as his hulking frame wrapped around me and fucked me within an inch of my sanity. The thought always got me shivering. 

And he did not disappoint. I was thrilled when he agreed during the Company Christmas party and then took me to his home. I was hard the whole way there. I had barely been able to wait to get him naked. His cock was perfect; long and thick with a large head and curved just right. I was salivating before I even tasted it. 

It was the perfect fuck. He was good to me and made me feel perfect. The only disappointment was that he didn’t invite me to stay. He paid for my cab, though, so that was nice. That night my body ached in all the right places and I knew that wasn’t going to be our one and only fuck. 

When we got back to work, I decided to be cool about it and didn’t even bring up the weekend. But I chatted more and asked about his Christmas. I even made him laugh when I shared a funny story about my brother and his dog. Things were different. We were different. He looked at me now. Not just as an assistant but as a person. An attractive person. I upped my game and dressed as alluringly as I could for work. I needed him to need me again. 

It wasn’t till after New Years that anything happened again. I had been moving boxes from his office to storage in an attempt to make more room in his filing cabinets, when he stopped me. 

“Are you wearing pink lace?”

I remember blushing because I honestly hadn’t meant for him to see that but upon facing him I could see the intrigue in his eyes. 

“The silk feels good,” I explained. 

“Let me see it.”

The order sent a thrill through my body and I was hard instantly. 

“Here, sir?”

He nodded. Without looking away, I slowly undid my pants and pushed them down enough he could see my hard cock pushing against the delicate pink material of my lingerie. 

“More.”

His eyes were definitely hungry. I turned and showed off my ass, running a finger over the crack. 

“Do you like it, sir?”

He slid up close beside me and one large hand nearly covered my entire stomach and the other massaged my bum. I felt like purring. 

“You like showing off, don’t you, boy?”

“Anything for you, sir.”

“You like it when I tell you what to do?”

“Yes,” I sighed as his fingers played over my nipple. 

“Yes what?” He growled and I honestly almost came at the sound. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Go lock the door.”

I obeyed. 

“On your knees.”

I obeyed. 

“Open your mouth, boy. You have ten minutes starting now to get me off.”

I obeyed. He was so hot. My mind instantly slipped into submission as I welcomed his cock into my mouth. He only lasted five minutes. 

********************  
Daddy

I don’t know why I did it. I’d never done anything as risky as sex at work. But I had glanced over at him as he had bent over for a box and had seen the trim of pink lace visible under his raised shirt. My mind had gone blank and I’d spoken without thinking. The boy didn’t argue. He did everything I asked and loved it.

After I came in his mouth, I pulled his head back by his hair. His eyes were unfocused, his cheeks flushed, and his lips glossy with spit. 

“Good boy.”

His eyes clenched shut with a whimper and his body jerked. He’d come in his panties by my words alone. I was mad with desire. I wanted to drag him to my desk, bend him over, and fuck him till we both came again. But I could hear my phone ringing. Our coworkers were just outside the door. And memory told me this boy wasn’t quiet during sex. 

“On your feet. Clean yourself up then get back to work. If anyone asks tell them you’re not feeling well.”

He nodded, still slightly dazed. “Yes, sir,” he whispered. He headed for the door but before he left I added, “And I’d like to drive you home tonight.”

“Of course, sir. I’d like that.”

“Until tonight then.”

“Yes. Tonight.”

I did a lot of research then. I wanted to understand what was happening between the boy and me. And that night I asked him what it was he wanted. I was impressed with his confidence. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. I was intrigued and agreed to give him exactly what he wanted. We agreed on safe words then I spanked him till he was red and begging for my cock which I gladly provided. 

He didn’t stay that night or the next night we got together. We got into a routine of weekly sex, no strings attached. It was about two months later and we were in bed after a long, hard fuck. I’d kept him at breaking point for at least an hour before sending him over the edge. He was still breathing hard but he pushed close to me. He whimpered as he nuzzled at me. We hadn’t ever been one for cuddling after sex but he seemed upset. 

“You alright, kid?”

“Hol’ me,” he begged. “P’ease, daddy.”

He’d never called me that nor had even brought up wanting to. I would’ve questioned him but I could tell something was wrong. He was dazed and distance. I had read about sub-space and guessed that was what was happening. I didn’t really know what to do but I knew that he needed to feel safe. So I pulled him close and ran my fingers through his hair while murmuring soft words in his ear. He melted against my touch. Once he had really settled down, I carried him to the kitchen and had him drink a couple glasses of water. 

I hadn’t wanted to send him home like that so I took him back to bed and settled us in for the night. 

He looked so soft and sweet asleep. So different from the sexy, wild creature from a few hours earlier. I didn’t know it then but I think that’s when I first started falling for him. 

I woke the next morning to the boy dressed and gathering his things. 

“Where you going?”

“Gotta get home. Sorry about last night. Didn’t mean to stay.”

“It was fine. You’ll have to let me know what I can do better if that happens again.”

He looked at me sharply but nodded. “Yeah. ‘Course. See you at work.”

He let himself out and I didn’t see him for a week. 

*****************  
Boy

I hadn’t expected our kind of sex would get me high. I mean, the sex had been intense and sure he had held my throat for some of it but I’d done a lot worse and hadn’t reached that level of high. I think because it was so unexpected the drop was so much worse than usual. I usually knew how to handle those but I hadn’t prep him on what was happening. His instinct that night had been good but I didn’t want to ask for more than we had agreed on. I should’ve known better. 

******************  
Daddy

He wasn’t at work Monday or Tuesday. By Wednesday I was concerned. I asked after him to find out his brother had called in sick for him the last couple of days. I texted him to see if he was okay but got no answer. By Thursday, I left work early to go to his house. 

Another man answered the door. 

“He’s not well,” was the only answer I got. 

“Can I see him?”

“He’ll be back to work next week.”

“Will you at least let him know I stopped by?”

I got a call from the man that night. 

“He asked me to call you. He’s not in a mindset to talk rationally right now. I know about your relationship with my brother.”

“You’re his brother?”

“Yes. Do you know what happened to him the other night he was with you?”

“Sub space.”

“Yeah. He didn’t expect that to happen so he apologizes for not prepping you.”

“It’s fine. Is he okay? Did I hurt him?”

“You didn’t hurt him. Do you know what happens after sub space?”

“I’ve read a bit about it. A drop, right?”

“Yeah. He’s dropped real hard probably because it was so unexpected.”

“Does he need anything?”

“He’d like to talk to you.”

“Of course.”

“Listen. I’m going to be honest, I don’t like this thing my brother does. It can be dangerous for him to get this close this fast but you seem like a decent guy. Are you prepared to give more emotionally?”

“I’ll give what he needs.”

“Okay. Good. Once he’s out of his funk you two need a talk about where you guys are going and he needs to educate you better. I’m going to send you some links about what he’s like and what you’ll need to prepare yourself for if this should continue.”

“You’re very involved in your brother’s sex life.”

“It’s more than just sex for him. He’s a bit all encompassing. You still in for this?”

“Yes. Let me talk to him.”

“Okay. Be good to him. He’s totally worth it.”

Then he was on the phone. 

“Tell me I’m a good boy.” He sounded miserable. 

“The very best. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I need to be good for you.”

“You are always good for me.”

“Can I call you daddy?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, da-sir.”

“Daddy’s fine.”

He sighed and I could hear some anxiety leave him. 

“Can I be your baby boy?”

“Yes, baby. Daddy would like that.”

“Can I see you?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, daddy. Please.”

“Okay, baby boy, I’ll text you when I’m outside. Is it okay for me to hang up?”

“Are you really coming?”

“Yes, baby, I promise. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

*******************  
Boy

I was so anxious to see him. I hadn’t realized that being near my dom was such a necessity for my drops. I usually spent the whole weekend with one for aftercare or had my brother over to cuddle me. My brother had taken good care of me but my depression got worse as the week went on. I was feeling more needy than usual and there are obvious things that a brother is not willing to give. 

When he told me my man had come to see me, it had felt like hope. My brother hadn’t wanted to trust him but he knew I needed it. I agreed to let my brother talk to him first. 

I was so anxious I waited outside and the relief was instant when I finally saw his car. He got out and pulled me into a hug and I melted into his arms. I felt calm and safe for the first time in days. 

“Take me home,” I demanded. 

He shook his head. “No baby. I think it’s best you stay where you’re familiar. Let’s go inside.”

He greeted my brother and my brother left once we both assured it would be fine. Then he took me into the kitchen and made me a sandwich and a cup of milk. After he was certain I had eaten, he took me to bed, tucked me in, and wrapped his large frame around me.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Would you...can we take our shirts off?”

“Of course, baby.”

I curled up against his dark skin and immediately drifted off. 

When I woke he was still with me. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other scrolling through his phone. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” He asked when he noticed I was awake. 

I could already tell I was over my funk because I was immediately embarrassed. I buried my face in my hands. 

“I am so sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I could’ve said no. Why didn’t you tell me about the whole daddy/baby boy thing when we talked about what we wanted?”

“A daddy involves a bit more than just sex. I want a daddy who takes me out, buys me presents, takes care of me, and...and loves me. That’s not something you ask hook ups.”

“...you asked me last night if you could be my baby boy. Does that mean we’re becoming more than hook ups?”

I blushed, humiliated that I had asked him that. I hadn’t been in my right mind. 

“N-no. We don’t have to. We can pretend none of this happened and keep things as they are. Or we could stop everything all together. I mean I totally get it. You were completely straight before Christmas. A relationship is a lot to ask.”

He didn’t say anything and I waited in horrified silence. 

“You wanna go out?” He finally asked. I looked up startled. That was not what I was expecting. 

“I didn’t mean you had to-“

He cut me off. “Let’s say I’m interested. We may as well start with a classic first date. Start to get to know each other better.”

“You... you’d do that?”

“As long as you want that? Am I someone you’d consider?”

I nodded. 

“Okay. How about tonight? I’ll take you out somewhere nice?”

“I’d really, really like that.”

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“Go shower and get dressed. I’m going to go get something for breakfast.”

**********************  
Daddy

That night had gone well. He dressed up but differently from work and had looked really nice. I was really beginning to appreciate his male figure. He was truly stunning. He was nervous, I could tell. I think he was also still embarrassed about the night before. 

I was surprised with myself. I’d never really had a relationship. I’d never really tried, never had been interested but there I was trying to impressed this boy. I enjoyed having sex with him. I enjoyed working with him. I enjoyed talking to him and listening to him. Everything I had done with him was new to me. Sex with a man, the sir/boy thing, cuddling, daddy/boy thing. But I had liked all of it. I liked him. I didn’t want this to end and if that meant taking him on dates and coming over to his house when he needed me and letting him call me daddy then I was fine with it. 

I hadn’t meant for anything to happen that night. I was going to let it be a good, innocent first date but my boy wouldn’t allow it. He was on me as soon as we were back in the car. 

“Baby, wait till we get home.”

He whined and nuzzled at my crotch. I dug my fingers in his hair and pulled him up to look at me. “I said wait, baby boy.”

He gaped at me, his eyes already dark with lust. “Yes, daddy.”

Fuck. That was the first time he’d said it in a sexual way and my body reacted immediately. I was very much okay with this. 

“How about you get yourself ready for me, baby? Show daddy how you prep yourself.”

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as we drove home. He sucked his fingers wet and stuck them in his hole, moaning and calling daddy the whole way. It riled us both up and by the time my apartment door closed, I had him up against the wall and my cock deep in his ass. 

“You’re such a naughty boy for daddy, aren’t you?”

“Ah yes daddy!”

“You like that cock in your ass? Filling you up? Claiming you?”

“Yes, daddy, fuck! Fuck me! Use me!”

It didn’t take either of us long before we were coming, him against the wall and me all over his back. We sagged against the wall a moment and I nipped and kissed along his neck and shoulders. 

“Oh fuck,” my boy sighed. “That was the hottest sex I’ve ever had.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

Once we were cleaned up somewhat and lying in bed he started lazily sucking me. I asked him, “Have you had a daddy before?”

“A few.”

“They never fucked you up against a wall?”

“They did.”

“Then what made that the hottest fuck you’ve ever had?”

“It just feels different with you.”

Neither one of us could talk after that because his mouth was full and my brain no longer knew words. 

************************  
Boy

That first date was all it took. He was such a gentleman, leading me around, casually touching me, paying for everything. He actually listened to me. I could tell and that look of concentration got me super horny. I wanted him to own me. 

I wanted to show him how good I could be. Make him want me for good and when he pulled my head back and looked darkly in my eyes and told me to be patient I knew I would do anything he asked. With just a look he made me submit. 

He fucked me against a wall and murmured dirty things in my ear but he also held me steady so I didn’t slip and kept his hand on the wall so I wouldn’t bang my head. I felt infinitely precious and deliciously slutty at the same time. It was magical. 

I was going to be the best baby boy ever. I was going to show daddy that no one could ever serve his needs better than me. 

*************************  
Daddy

We had sex every day after that. He started just coming home from work with me, we’d fuck, get in the shower, fuck in the shower, make dinner, eat dinner, eat my boy’s ass, fuck in the kitchen or living room, watch a movie or just talk, get ready for bed, kiss and maybe a hand job or some fingering, then fall asleep together. Cuddling my boy was nice especially when it often turned into sex. My boy was insatiable. He was always eager for whatever I wanted to dish out. I hadn’t had regular sex like this since...well ever. 

I was thirty two, definitely not old, and my libido was pretty high but I could barely keep up with this kid. Sometimes, all he’d need is a few fingers in his mouth for him suckle on and he’d settle right down. He had this happy sound, almost like a purr. It was fucking adorable. Sometimes when I felt like it, I’d have him kneel beneath my desk and just warm my cock with his mouth while I caught up on some work. He loved it. He loved me bossing him around and fucking him hard and using him, but I knew he also loved being cuddled and adored and complimented. 

I had started sending him flowers at work. No one but him knew they were from me but they caused quite a stir. Everyone wanted to know who his new beau was but he’d just grin and carry them around all day. When no one was around he’d sit on my lap, kiss me, and say “thank you daddy.” I was definitely soft for him. 

It was perfect for the first month and a half. Sex got increasingly better as we played out his fantasies and I discovered some new kinks. But sometimes at night when I’d wake up and I’d find his face buried into my side and our limbs tangled, I’d get this weird feeling in my gut. This was becoming a lot more than sex buddies. He was attached. I was attached. I didn’t know how to handle that. 

My thirty third birthday was coming up so I told him not to come over that day because I was going to be spending it with some friends of mine. I think he was a little hurt that I didn’t want to spend it with him but I promised we could do something later. He got over it pretty quick and seemed to be excited to plan something for us. I was relieved. I thought if he had made a big deal out it I would know that we were becoming too much. 

I hadn’t told anyone close to me that I had a baby boy on the side. It wasn’t necessarily that I was afraid of what they’d say about me suddenly being interested in boys, it was more I’d never been close to anyone like I was getting close to my boy and telling everybody felt like too much. I wasn’t ready to accept that he might be...a romantic partner...like a boyfriend. Being his daddy felt like sex, not a label, and I could handle sex. We cuddled and went out because we were having sex. That’s what I’d told myself. 

I figured out I’d been wrong on my birthday.

***********************  
Boy

I decided to make a show out of Daddy’s birthday. He had liked my pink panties before but we hadn’t really done much with lingerie since. I went all out. I got myself a whole set: bra, panties, garters, tights, you name it. I hadn’t worn makeup for Daddy either so I made sure to darken my eyes and shine my lips. I worked a pretty jeweled plug into my hole and felt all ready for my daddy. I felt pretty damn sexy and I’d practiced a whole strip tease with music then I planned on riding Daddy till he couldn’t fill me with anymore cum. It had seemed like a solid plan. 

Daddy hadn’t necessarily given me a key but he had shown me where his spare was hidden. I let myself in to set up and then got comfy on his bed. 

It was pretty late when I heard noises outside the room. I jumped up to surprise Daddy but froze when another man walked in the room. His eyes widened when he saw me. Then he laughed. 

“Oh fuck, man,” he called. “Someone sent you a hooker.”

Daddy came around the corner. He looked very surprised but not the good kind of surprise. I watched as several emotion seemed to cross his face but then he forced a smile. 

“Dude, did you do this?” He nudged his friend. 

The man laughed. “If I had ordered you a twinky whore do you seriously think I would have rushed to the bathroom first?”

I watched Daddy laugh and I felt my stomach twisting. He looked straight at me. 

“Listen, kid, it ain’t that type of party. I don’t know who sent you or how you got in but you should go.”

His eyebrows raised pointedly. 

“But I...”

“I’ll pay you for the night and call you a cab. Get your clothes back on.”

With that they both left laughing. I felt numb. He...he had pretended he didn’t even know me. I sat back on the bed for a second and then fetched my clothes from the bathroom. When I came out they were sitting on the couch with a third man drinking beers. 

The third man whistled. “Are you sure he can’t stay? He’s pretty hot for a boy. Brad said he was in lingerie, let’s just pretend he’s a girl.”

Daddy shushed him with his hand. “Keep it in your pants, Olly. He’s heading out. This was just someone’s idea of a practical joke.”

It felt like a punch to the gut. Daddy steered me to the door and stuck a 100$ into my hand. The numbness turned to hurt and then to anger in .3 seconds. I threw the money at his face. 

“Fuck you.”

He caught up to me by the elevator. 

“I told you not to come.”

“I didn’t know you would be bringing friends home.”

“That’s why I told you not to come!”

“So what? Just let them believe I’m a prostitute?”

“What else are they supposed to think?”

“Yeah ok. Well 100 bucks is lousy pay. Best get out on the streets. I’m sure I’ll draw in a few rich daddies happy to fuck my twinky whore ass!”

“You’re gonna head straight home and I’ll call you in the morning,” he growled. 

“I might let you boss me around in bed but I don’t have to do anything you tell me to do so fuck off!”

He grabbed my arm and I let my hand fly. He staggered back holding his face. 

“I think we’ve talked enough. Don’t bother calling.”

*******************  
Daddy

I’d fucked up. I knew I had but I couldn’t help being upset. Why couldn’t he have just listened to me and given me some space? He had put me in a tough situation without any preparation. I’ll admit I panicked. 

I shouldn’t have pretended not to know him but in my panic I grasped at my friends’ assumption and played along. I saw the hurt on my boy’s face the moment I spoke. He had looked so vulnerable and small even in his skimpy get up. In that moment he really was just a boy and I didn’t do a damn thing to protect him. 

He ignored me at work Monday, merely setting things on my desk and then rushing back out. I didn’t stop him. I was too upset as well. I let it go on for two weeks. It became like nothing had ever happened between us. I’ll admit it had hurt. I missed him. At night, just thinking about how I last saw him, all dressed up pretty for me, and I’d get hard. But jerking off to thoughts of him seemed so wrong when he was so mad at me. 

It hadn’t been all sex with us either. He had loved superhero movies, or really anything with explosions and a hot male lead. Watching him watch movies had been one of my favorite activities. Cooking together had been nice too. He’d laughed so much, so openly that it never felt like a chore.

I had not thought of us as being together in any sort of official way so I couldn’t understand why I felt sad and mopey that he wasn’t around anymore. I had thought it was just the sex but even going out and finding another partner hadn’t felt right. Every time I tried I went home alone.

“So, who was she?” my friend asked when we were out for drinks. 

“What?”

“The girl you’ve been fucking. Did she leave or something?”

“Why do you think I’ve got a girl?”

“Because you stopped coming out with us and you always looked really happy, like the kind of guy who is getting plenty of tail. But now you’re all grumpy which means the sex has stopped.”

“What if I told you that it hadn’t been a girl?” I finally replied. 

My buddy raised an eyebrow. “You mean you’ve been fucking a man?”

“Does that bother you?”

“Not really. I’m just totally shocked. I’d never count you for a swinger.”

“Me neither. He was the first one.”

“Well fuck. Why did he leave?”

“You remember on my birthday that boy that was in my apartment?”

“Did your guy find out? Was he super pissed? Cuz you didn’t even fuck him?”

I winced. “That kid was him.”

My friend went silent for a moment trying to work it out. 

“You’ve been fucking a male prostitute?”

“He’s not a prostitute.”

“So...he was just dressed like one waiting in your apartment. Kinky.”

“He’s never dressed like that before. I’m mean...once there was panties...but...it doesn’t seem weird when it’s him.”

“Where did you find this kid?”

“Work.”

“You work with him?!”

“Yeah. It kinda just happened. He offered, I accepted and it was really good. It was supposed to be only sex but...well I think we let things go too far.”

“And you called him a prostitute and kicked him out of your apartment. Shit, dude! Is he pissed?”

“He hasn’t talked to me in weeks.”

“How did you explain to him?”

“I haven’t.”

“You haven’t talked to him?! I thought you liked him.”

“I’ve been upset. He wasn’t supposed to be there. Plus, what can I even say?”

“Did you even apologize?”

“No.”

“Dude, you suck at relationship things.”

“That’s why I’ve never tried it. Why do I have to be responsible for everything? Why can’t we just say, ‘That was stupid. Let’s not do it again.’ And move on?”

“Because, heaven forbid, people have emotions. Well, if you just want a sex buddy go find someone else who’s a robot.”

“I’m not a robot. And I’ve tried to but I want him.”

“Then you better buckle up and work on your relationship skills. And probably apologize.”

**********************  
Boy

My fury lasted five days. After that it simmered down to peeved, then mellowed into hurt. I didn’t cry till day seven. Then I was angry that I cried and the whole process started over again. I never spoke to him. If he wasn’t going to talk to me I figured he didn’t want me anymore. 

I hated that. I’ve had daddies that I meet on weekends and it’s just a role play thing which is fine. That’s what we agreed on and I do like sex. I’m not very good at not having sex. Honestly I’m horny all the time so I like the few doms that I have on call that are usually always up for a fuck but he had been different. I’d felt different with him and I had thought he had too. He agreed to the relationship and I wanted a real relationship so bad.

I’d had boyfriends before. Some of them had been really good but they’d all been my age and never really into daddy kink. And I wanted that. Not just a boyfriend but a daddy. 

I was surprised when I opened the door one night and there he was with a bouquet of daffodils which I knew he knew were my favorite. 

“I’m here to say I’m sorry.”

“About fucking time.”

He winced. 

“I don’t know how to exactly but I really am sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I know it was a dick move but I’ll admit I panicked. I wasn’t ready to tell my friends. I don’t do relationships. I never have. I thought we were fulfilling each other’s kinks and I didn’t realize that we had crossed that line a while ago until that night, after you left. I’ve missed you. I’ve never...felt that before. I’m not ready to give you up and I want to be able to talk about this as two adults and see if we might be able to work this out.”

“Did you rehearse that on the way over?”

He huffed. “I wasn’t about to make an apology on the fly.”

“And you still went with ‘dick move’?”

“Do I at least get credit for the ‘I’m not ready to give you up’ bit? This is hard alright.”

I laughed at him but invited him in.

“I don’t forgive you. I’m still mad,” I said once we were settled across from each other in my living room. 

He sighed. “You have every right to be. I’m sorry. I don’t know how to fix that.”

“You pretended like you didn’t even know me. Do I embarrass you?”

“No.”

“Is it ‘cause I’m a boy?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then why?”

“I’ve never...been in a relationship. I mean I’ve had plenty of girls over the years but it’s never been like I’m yours and you’re mine kind of a deal. It was always just a bit of fun with plenty of sex thrown in. That’s all you were supposed to be but...it...was changing. I got scared. So I backed off. That’s why I didn’t want you to come over the other night. I just needed to breathe a little.”

“Yeah well, you’ve had plenty of that.”

“And I don’t like it. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Usually I just move on and I meant to but I can’t get you out of my head!”

“I’m sure you’d have little problem finding someone for a night or two.”

“This isn’t about fucking, damn it! This is about you. I want you. I’ve never wanted anybody like this. No one has ever lit me up like this. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that. This is new for me. Cut me some slack. Please. Give me a chance to fix things.”

I sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that then? I know a lot of this is new to you but your just so good at it that I forget. You agreed to a relationship and I figured you’d tell me if something was bothering you.”

“I agreed to a relationship?”

“When you agreed to keep being daddy. I told you what that meant to me.”

“I thought we were working towards that not jumping straight to it.”

I swallowed. “So you don’t want to be in a relationship with me?” I asked slowly. Even after two weeks of thinking we were done my heart sank. 

“I don’t know. What does that mean for us? What do you expect from me?”

“Well, like you said. I’m yours and you’re mine. Do you like me?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.”

“Would you be okay with telling people I’m your boyfriend?”

He studied me intently like he couldn’t decide. 

“I don’t want this-what we have-to end. Does that mean yes?”

“Do that mean you want to keep having sex with me?”

“Yes. But I also like you coming over. I like talking. I like hearing you laugh. I like your food. I like watching movies and cuddling. I like it when you call me daddy. I like going to dinner and holding your hand and stuff.”

“You just don’t want to tell your friends about it?”

“I can tell my friends. I just...you surprised me and I wasn’t ready to explain what we were.”

“Okay. Then maybe we should step back a bit. I shouldn’t come over everyday and I won’t stay the night.”

“But I like it when you stay the night.” He pouted. I laughed. I couldn’t help it. It was adorable. 

I got up and straddled his lap. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips softly. 

“I like staying the night too. I like you, daddy. I want you to be mine and I want to be the best baby boy ever. But I need to know you want that too.”

His large hands took my hips. “I like you too, baby. You’re already the best baby boy ever and I don’t want to let you go. I’d be an idiot to let that happen. I’ll try harder to be better for you. I-I do want to be your...b-boyfriend.”

“And my daddy?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

I kissed his lips again. “Okay, daddy. I forgive you.”


	2. Baby Sweet-Bee Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex. Two weeks is too long for baby boy. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probably just become chapters of one shots just cuz I like writing about these guys. I didn’t name them cuz I was lazy. Any ideas?

Daddy

Relief flooded through me as my boy continued to press kisses against my mouth. I thought I’d have gotten panicky about the whole boyfriend thing but it never came. All it meant was that I needed to make sure my baby was happy and safe. I could do that. 

Baby boy began pressing more firmly against me and I bucked up into him and grinned at his reaction. 

“Uhhnnn. Daddy.”

“Tell me what you need, baby boy.”

“You. I need you.”

“How, baby? I need you to tell me.”

“I want your cock. Feed me your cock.”

I shivered. “So dirty, baby. You gonna get on your knees for daddy?”

He moved fluidly off my lap to the floor and began nuzzling my crotch. I didn’t rush him. I knew want he needed and he knew how to do it right. I dragged my fingers slowly through his hair and he hummed in contentment. 

His fingers moved to my zipper as he mouthed at my cock through the black denim. I didn’t hold back a groan as he finally pulled me out. He licked up and down the shaft, wetting me thoroughly.

“Love your cock, daddy,” he murmured against my hot skin. 

“You’re so good, baby. Daddy loves how you feel.”

I watched in awe as he opened his mouth and slowly slid my whole dick inside. My head fell back and I grunted as he swallowed around me. Ugh he was incredible. 

It was a slow blow job. I wanted to just grab his face and fuck his mouth but I knew this was more for him than me so I let him enjoy and just moaned and offered praises.

“Oh yeah, baby, fuck. So good. You’re doing so good.”

He hummed and whimpered, sucking and licking till I couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Baby, I’m gonna cum. Where do you want it?”

He met my eyes and sucked harder. I grabbed his hair and tugged him closer, moaning as his throat opened to fit me. 

“Here it is, baby. Such a good boy. Swallow daddy’s seed now.”

My eyes shut as I exploded down his throat and his throat squeezed as he swallowed.

“Ahh! Ahh! Baby fuck!!! Take it just like that! Fuck! Fuuuck!!”

I collapsed against the couch and he pulled off but licked up and down, cleaning me off. I pulled him up and he crawled back into my lap without tucking me back in. 

“Did you like that, daddy?”

“I loved it, baby. You’re amazing.”

He made his happy sound and I smiled, pulling him closer. 

“I think I’m falling for you, baby.”

************************  
Boy

I cuddled into his chest, feeling warm and happy. He was going to keep falling if I had anything to do with it because I was already gone. 

Daddy’s fingers slipped under my shirt and traced up and down my sides. I pressed my face into his neck and breathed him in. I felt him chuckle.

“Don’t get too comfy, baby. We’re not done yet. Not even close.”

His tone made me shudder. 

“You gonna take care of me, daddy?”

“Oh baby boy. I’m gonna send you to the moon and back.”

His large hand slid up my chest and wrapped around my throat, tipping my head up. He kissed me slow but deeply and I could feel my head already getting hazy from want. 

“Daddy,” I gasped against his lips. He tipped my head to the side and started working his way down my throat, sucking and biting then soothing with kisses and licks. I whimpered at how good it felt. 

“Keep thinking about you in that sexy getup, baby,” daddy growled. “You were so pretty. So sexy.”

“Uh huh...”

“Will baby ever wear it for daddy again? I wanna take it off you with my teeth. Wanna wreck you completely.”

He moved my head again and looked me in the eye.

“How ‘bout it, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” There was literally nothing else I could say. My head was drifting in pleasure and want. 

“Hold onto me, baby boy.”

Daddy lifted me from the couch and took me to my bedroom. We dropped to the bed and I whimpered again as his large frame covered me. 

“Baby, you all cleaned up? Is your pretty ass ready for me?”

“Yes, daddy. Fuck me.”

“Where’s your stuff?”

I directed him to my stash of lube and toys and where to find condoms under the sink. He came back naked and I greedily reached for him. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them down above my head. 

“No, baby. It’s my turn to touch,” he whispered into my ear and then bit down on my lobe. I whimpered but obeyed. 

Then daddy undressed me, slowly pulling off each article and admiring the skin beneath as if he were unwrapping a present. I lay back again once I was naked and lost myself to the pleasure of his mouth. 

************************  
Daddy

I adored the sounds he made. His body was so sensitive that just these touches and wet kisses had sent him beyond words. Gently I turned him and propped his ass up. I gave it a few good slaps for good measure. His plush cheeks jiggled temptingly. 

“Your ass, baby. Fuck.” I spread him open and tapped his entrance. “Damn. Such a perfect ass.”

He cried out when I got my mouth on him. 

“Daddy! Oh!”

His whines got louder the deeper I went and I knew I could get him to cum. I slapped his bum again before diving back in. 

“Daddy! Ahh! Daddy!”

His thighs shook and he collapsed down to the bed. I followed and roughly tongue fucked his hole. His body convulsed beneath me and he practically screamed as he came. His hole clenched around my tongue and I licked and sucked till I could feel him trying to get away from me. 

He was sweaty and trembling, his eyes closed and his mouth open. I trailed kissed up his back till I covered his body with my own. 

“Such a good boy, baby,” I murmured into his ear. You’re so good for me. So good for daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweet-bee. Daddy’s staying right here.”

I grabbed him and rolled us over, positioning him on top so that we were chest to chest. He snuggled in and sighed. I patted his butt. 

“Rest for a bit baby but daddy still wants to fuck your ass.”


	3. Baby Sweet-Bee Part 2

Boy

When I woke, it was dark outside and I was wrapped up in my comforter. My body still felt loose but as I pulled myself up I realized I was alone in my bed. Panic gripped my throat but then I heard a clang in the direction of my kitchen. I took the blanket with me and headed out. 

Daddy was standing by the stove in only his black underwear. I took a moment to gratuitously drool over the muscles in his back and shoulders. 

“I thought you were going to fuck me?”

Daddy turned and grinned playfully at me. 

“Don’t worry. There’s still time.”

I dropped my blanket. “So like right now?” His dark eyes raked over me and his playful grin turned hungry. 

“Not yet. I’m making you eggs. You need to eat.”

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour. I wore you out, didn’t I?”

I draped myself over his back. “You make me feel so good, daddy.”

I watched him scoop some scrambled eggs covered in melted cheddar cheese out of the pan. 

“Are you going to eat with me?”

“That okay?”

“Of course.”

“I put some toast in. Butter it will you?”

Daddy sat at the table with a plate and fork and I grinned as I plopped myself into his lap. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. 

“Feed me?” I asked as sweetly as possible. 

He fed me a bite and it was delicious, salty and buttery.

“Mmmm. Good,” I groaned, as daddy took a bite.

Daddy kissed behind me ear. “You like it, baby.” 

“Mmmhmm,” I answered as he gave me another bite. 

I was blissfully enjoying my food when suddenly daddy’s hand slid down my stomach and gripped my cock. I gasped and almost choked on my eggs. 

“Daddy!” I hissed. 

“Shh, sweet bee, I want you to finish your food.”

He fed me another bite and began to jerk me off. I grunted, wiggling in his lap.

I often neglected my penis. I got so much more pleasure from my ass that usually I got fucked by someone or I fucked myself with toys but as daddy rolled my balls in his hand I definitely started getting hard. 

“You have such a pretty cock.”

I looked down at myself in his large black hand. I wasn’t big but I wasn’t small or at least I hadn’t thought I was. But inside daddy’s warm grip my cock looked tiny and precious. Mine was smooth and pink. It looked like a baby cock next to daddy.

I loved how tiny he made me feel. With him wrapped around me I felt safe. 

“I honestly never thought I’d find a cock pretty but yours is so cute.”

“Is it weird? Being with a guy?” I asked, truly curious. 

“You know, funny thing is, it never did feel weird. You’re so soft and your hips and ass give you the perfect curves. I’ve always been more an ass man than a breast man. So honestly the things I enjoyed with woman I enjoy with you. Not to mention I’ve never met anyone who could swallow my whole dick.”

I grinned, proud of myself. “I actually won an award for cock sucking.”

He snorted. “For reals?”

“Yeah, one of my old daddies used to be apart of this club. Super kinky place. The guys who owned it had this competition for the boys that the daddies brought. You had ten minutes on each of the four. You had to make each of them cum. You got points for finishing before ten minutes but also for dragging it out just enough. They also gave points for technique and eagerness. Oh and cuteness. Anyway, I got a perfect score.”

Daddy chuckled. 

“I’m serious. One even tried to give me a job of it. Daddy didn’t like that though. Thought the guy was calling me a hooker.”

“How...how many daddies have you had?”

“Jealous?” I teased. 

“A little. Also intimidated.”

I looked up at him and saw him frowning. I grabbed his chin and tilted his head so he’d look at me. 

“You’re my daddy now. You don’t have to worry about them.”

“What if....what if I’m not good enough. I’ve never done this before.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “You made me cum just by rimming me. Not everyone can do that.”

“You’re just super sensitive.”

“I can assure you that I’ve had rim jobs that super sucked. One time I even fell asleep while one guy was doing it. It was pathetic.”

Daddy didn’t answer. His hand had stilled on my cock. I had softened while we had talked and he just cupped me. His face pressed against my shoulder. 

“I just want you to be happy.”

************************  
Daddy

I was being bombarded with feelings. I was straight up falling hard for this kid. I thought of his other daddies and wondered where they were and what they had done wrong to lose this sweet baby boy. 

My boy stood, turned, and went back down in my lap. He looked so serious as he cupped my face. 

“Listen to me. I chose you to be my daddy. I want you. And as long as you want that too then this is my new favorite seat. You’re stuck with me.”

“I don’t want to mess this up.”

His face softened and he kissed me so sweetly. 

“Just make sure you talk to me. This only works if we work together.”

His bit his lip and blushed. “I-if you want, I could give you the number of this daddy I know. He has a boy but sometimes when I was lonely they’d let me join them. He’s a really good daddy. I use to be super jealous. You could talk to him about any questions if you’d like.”

I smiled at him. “That’s super sweet of you, baby. I’ll think about it. Now finish your eggs.”

“If you’re ready to fuck me than I’m finished.”

“Who says you have to be finished for me to fuck you?”

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled. “Turn around, baby boy, and finished what daddy made you.”

Once he had turned I positioned him over my cock. “Sit down, baby.”

He sank down and moaned as he settled fully on my lap. I handed him the fork. “Finish baby.”

I gently began bucking up as he took his first bite. Half of it fell back out as he gasped. I gripped his hips, pushed him up and then pulled him down hard. He squealed. “Bad manners, baby. Daddy’s going to have to teach you how to behave.”

I tipped him over the table, angling his face towards his plate. “Take another bite. This time chew and swallow.”

I ground into his ass then bucked shallowly. I could hear him breathing heavily through his nose but he managed to swallow his eggs. I bounced him a few times, savoring his whines. “That’s better, boy. Two more bites than daddy’s moving this to the bed.”

He shoveled the rest into his mouth and downed it with his water. 

“Done daddy!”

I tutted. “Such poor manners. Daddy’s really going to have to work with you.”

“Please, daddy, please. I need you.”

“Yes you do. Daddy is gonna teach you how to behave but first I’m gonna pound you into your mattress.”

“Yes, daddy. Please!”

I picked him up and carried him to the next work, keeping my cock as deep in him as I could. I dropped him into the bed and watched him bounce, his plump white ass jiggling. I paused for a condom and slick then I climbed over him and pulled his cheeks apart. His hole was still open from earlier so I sank right in. My boy moaned in pleasure. I didn’t hesitate. I pulled my hips back and rammed back in, starting fast and hard. 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me daddy!”

I wrapped my arms around him and laid on top of him, fucking for all I was worth. His cries became unintelligible till he was just screaming into the bed as I rammed his pleasure button over and over and over again.

He tapped my arm three time, his warning signal, so I pulled back. He panted, his cries fading. 

“You okay, baby?”

He nodded. I grabbed him and pulled him down the bed so he was bent over the mattress. I kneaded my fingers into his ass and he groaned. 

“Daddy loves this baby’s hole. Should I fuck it some more?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Fast or slow, baby?”

“Fast, daddy. I’m so close.”

Slowly, I sank back into his delicious hole and reached around for his cock. “But my good boy isn’t going to cum until daddy tells him to, right baby?”

“Aahaa!”

I rammed him. “Right, baby?”

“Yes! Yes I’ll be good. Tell me I’m good, daddy!”

I grinned and began fucking him faster. “The best, baby, the best boy in the whole world. You’re gonna wait till daddy’s ready to fill this ass then I’ll let you come, baby.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” he whined with each thrust. I grunted. “Getting close, baby, tell me how much you want it.”

“Want it so bad, daddy! Want you to fill me up!”

That did it. My whole body tightened and I shouted as I came. “Come with me, baby! Come now!”

His passage tightened around me and he threw his head back, a silent scream in his open mouth. He shuddered beneath me and I growled as I fucked him through both our orgasms. 

We both collapsed, panting for breath. 

“Fuck yes,” I breathed. My boy whimpered and wiggled closer, snuggling his face into my side. 

“We should get tested. That way I can really feel you fill me up,” he sighed sleepily. 

“Yeah, baby, you want that?”

“Fuck yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.”


	4. Happy Birthday, Baby Boy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later baby boy gets a birthday to remember from his daddy.

Eight months later

Boy

“Baby? Sweet Bee wake up. Daddy has to leave.”

I dragged my eyes open and looked up at daddy. He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“I know I should let you sleep but I wanted to kiss you and tell you happy birthday before I left.”

“S’ok Daddy,” I mumbled. I let daddy drag me up into a hug and snuggled in against his chest. 

“Happy birthday, baby boy. I love you.”

It still felt nice to hear that. He said it for the first time almost six months ago but it still made my heart beat faster. “Love you too, daddy.”

“You can go back to sleep but you need to be washed and dressed by 5:30. I’m going to pick you up as soon as I’m off. We have dinner reservations at 6 and then it’ll be time for your special present.”

I wiggled in excitement. Daddy had been talking about my special present for a long time now. He was gone some nights getting ready for it but I still had no idea what it was. 

“Then you’re going to birthday fuck me, right daddy?” 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to give you everything you need.”

“You are everything I need.” He rolled his eyes but smiled brightly and then lifted my face for a kiss. And what a kiss. He groaned as he finally pulled away. 

“Fuck, baby, I have to go.”

“No, daddy. Stay,” I whined. 

“Sweet bee, I have to go to work but I’ll see you tonight and I’ll make it one you won’t forget. Love you, babe.”

He slapped my butt with a grin and was gone. I cuddled back into my pillows and blankets. They smelled like daddy. I’d moved in officially three months ago but honestly I’d lived with him most of our relationship. After we had become official, we’d discussed keeping it secret from our coworkers but daddy hadn’t liked that. So we agreed that I’d quit and he’d take care of me. After my lease ran out I moved in with my brother but was hardly there. I spent too much time with daddy. 

After we worked things out between us, daddy officially met my brother and I officially met daddy’s friends. My brother liked daddy well enough and, even though it was awkward at first, I won daddy’s friends over pretty quick. They still call me Ho but it’s all in good fun. Plus, when they found out I call their friend daddy they thought it was hilarious. Also I’m pretty sure they think we’re adorable (and secretly jealous). 

I was a happy, happy boy. 

And today was my birthday. And daddy had a special present. I could hardly wait.

 

Daddy

Work could barely go fast enough. My boy had been so sweet wrapped up in his blankets and I hadn’t wanted to leave. Plus, thinking about tonight was getting me excited. I grinned as I pulled up in front of our place. Oh he was in for a treat tonight.

He came out when I texted him and I just stared. He was fucking beautiful. From his curly brown hair to his big green eyes to his sexy hips and ass. Boy, did he know how to dress himself. I wanted to bite into him. 

He kissed me after he slid in. “I’m ready for my present!”

“Not yet, Sweet Bee. Dinner first.”

I had made reservations at the same restaurant I had taken him for our first date.  
I walked behind him into the restaurant so I could keep on eye on his ass. Damn he was too cute. I couldn’t wait for tonight. I was going to worship him. Every inch. 

Over the course of our dating and sex, I had come to understand that my baby loved being dominated. Not just being bossed around but manhandled. I probed him about how far he liked to go and he had only shrugged saying he’d never actually reached his limit. He loved being spanked so I looked into pain kinks, also bondage. I had to admit I was intrigued. 

So for the last five months I had been meeting with Robert. Robert was the daddy that baby boy had recommended me to and his advice had been invaluable. Over the last few months, Robert had been training me in the arts of bdsm. I was truly learning how to be a daddy dom and Robert was a master. Any session he had invited me in on had ended with his boy dazed and drooling; insensible from pleasure. That’s what I wanted for my boy and I knew that he would love it.


	5. Happy Birthday, Baby Boy part 2

Boy

Daddy had me pretty worked up by the end of dinner. He had barely touched his food and had watched me with dark eyes, as if I was the meal he really wanted. The furtive touches under the table suggested at the night to come and I was practically vibrating with need. 

Dinner finally ended and I mauled him in the car. “Daddy. Daddy, take me home and fuck me. Please.”

He chuckled against my hungry lips. “We’re not going home tonight, baby. It’s time for your birthday present.”

I pulled back curiously. “Where are we going?” I pouted. “You promised you’d fuck me.”

“I am, baby. Just not at home.”

He wouldn’t say anymore as we drove. We drove for almost an hour by which point I was covertly pawing at my erection. Daddy kept catching me and slapping my hands away.

“Baby, touch yourself again and I’m turning this car around.”

“Daddy!”

“You have to trust me, Sweet Bee, just a little while longer and I’ll give you what you want. You’re mine tonight. No ones hands are gonna touch you, not even yours. Now show daddy how good his baby boy is.”

I always melted when he called me Sweet Bee. So I behaved as he pulled up to a large building. Why we had to drive so far for a hotel was beyond me? He could’ve fucked me in the car and I would’ve been happy. Who didn’t love some dirty car sex?

Daddy led me inside and an austere woman met him in the lobby. Daddy gave our names. The woman nodded and retrieved a key and led us to the elevator. 

“The Maison d’Amour is grateful for your patronage. Our staff is available to you for the next 24 hours. Anything you want you only need to ask. I see you have brought your own company,” she smiled at me, “but should you need more company we have staff for that too.”

She unlocked a dark door and bowed. “Enjoy yourselves. Call if you need anything.”

I gasped as I entered the room. “Daddy? This is...a sex hotel.”

He shut the door and crowded up behind me. “Yep.”

I eyed the room. It was lavishly decorated. The walls, floor, and furniture were dark and lit up by red and yellow light. The bed was enormous and circular and surrounded by toys I’d only seen in porn. 

“Daddy, are we-?”

“Yep.” He licked under my ear. “I wanna see what you look like red, bruised, and sweaty, overcome with pleasure because of my hands. I want to own your body. I want to control your body. I want to wring every last drop of cum from you and leave you gasping, insensible from the number of orgasms I put you through.”

I was heating up quickly from Daddy’s dirty words. I panted in arousal. 

“Do you want that, baby?”

“Yes daddy.”

“You remember your safe word?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Tell me, darling.”

“Geronimo.”

“Good boy. Take off your clothes.”

I started stripping but daddy stopped me. 

“Slowly, baby, I want to enjoy it.”

 

Daddy

He shed his clothes as he wiggled temptingly. 

“Like this, daddy?”

I nodded. I lifted one of the bags from the floor that I had sent ahead and grinned at my boy. 

“This is your first present, Sweet bee. Open it and give daddy a show.”

Baby boy beamed and looked in the bag. He gasped with glee and pulled out a few silky bras. “Pretty!”

He started pulling everything out and sorting them on the bed. I relax in an armchair and admired his sleek, naked body. He looked over his shoulder, grinning cheekily and wiggling his ass, and asked, “Fashion show?”

“Please.”

He began pulling on pieces of lingerie and I would have never thought that watching them go on would be just as sexy as them going off. 

I’d got him several new outfits. Everything he put on he posed and twirled and shimmied out of. His body was made for lingerie. He was pale and slim and soft and curvy. His ass was the most glorious I’d ever seen. The panties accentuated the fullness of his bum, most barely covering it at all. He was drool worthy. 

He finally settled on his favorite. It was light pink lace. The panties cupped his penis delicately and then thinned to curve over his hips, separating to wrap over and under his cheeks but leaving his perky globes on display. A matching bra came with it that had four straps reaching up over his chest and prominent collarbones to wrap choker-like around his thin neck. The bottom of it was gauzy lace splitting open to show off his soft belly. Lovely white stocking, that just breached his knees, topped with little pink bows, finished the ensemble. He looked breathtaking. 

He was twirling and admiring himself in the full wall mirrors, grinning in delight, and I held up another bag. 

“Next one, princess.”

Baby hurried over and this time sat on my lap to open the bag. Inside was a paddle covered in black leather with the words BABY stamped backwards in pink on one side. Baby boy gasped and looked it over. 

“Are you gonna spank me, daddy?”

I nuzzled behind his ear. “If my pretty princess wants.”

I could hear his breathing pick up and he squirmed a little on my lap. 

“You’ll mark me as your baby?” He asked, his voice soft. 

“Yes,” I breathed into his ear and he shivered. “We’ll start off slow and work our way up, baby. This only goes as far as you want it. You’re in charge, love.”

“Daddy,” he whined and turned to bury his face in my neck. “I love you, daddy.”

“And I adore you, Sweet bee. Let me give you a night neither of us will forget.”

Boy

I already felt overwhelmed at just the anticipation. This whole thing was so thoughtful and my body was tingling with lust and love so much I thought I’d burst. 

“Do you want to start, love?”

I nodded. 

“Words, please.”

“Yes daddy,” I gasped. 

“Good boy. Over my lap.”

I laid down and let daddy maneuver me. For a moment his hands just caressed my thighs and bum, slowly drawing his fingertips over my sensitive skin and I tried so hard not to squirm. I could feel daddy’s cock pressing up into my stomach. 

“You are so beautiful,” daddy whispered. His words were so awed that tears prickled my eyes. 

“Daddy,” I begged. 

“Shhhh. Baby boy. Daddy is going to give you just want you need.”

His hand massaged my bum for a moment and then the first slap hit. Daddy hadn’t hit very hard but it surprised me and I gasped. He rubbed and then the paddle came down again, harder this time. I couldn’t stop the cry that came from my mouth. 

“How many do you want, baby?”

I was panting, my arousal pulsing through my whole body. I whined. I needed more. 

“Answer me, boy. How many does my baby need?”

“F-five?”

Daddy chuckled. “It’s a start.” And then the paddle came down once more. This time I shrieked and arched my back, grinding into daddy’s leg. 

“Count them, baby.”

“One!”

Slap!

“T-two!”

It hurt. So much but I loved it. Daddy’s hand stroked my sore skin and then paddled again. I shrieked in pleasure. My mind drifting to my warm, happy space.

“Three, daddy!”

“So good, baby,” he murmured. 

Four and five came one after another. I screamed and then sagged over daddy’s lap. His hand massaged me and then dipped between my cheeks. His thumb stroked over my hole and I moaned as he pushed inside. He rubbed, stretching me slightly, before picking me up and carrying me to the mirror wall. 

“Look at your pretty red ass, baby.”

I looked over my shoulder and wiggled my butt. It was already red and I giggled how the word BABY could be made out through each slap mark.

“I need to fuck you, baby, before we do more. Let me get a load out and then I can focus on you better.” He laid me on the bed and kissed under my chin. “Plus, you have a few more presents.”

I shuddered happily as he rolled me over and licked up my crack. 

“I love how you taste, baby.”

He sucked and slurped before lining up his fingers and then got to work opening my hole. I moaned in delight as he finger fucked me. I was so on edge that I didn’t know how long I could last. 

“D-daddy, I gotta cum!”

“Not yet, sweet boy. I want to taste it.”

He flipped me again and shoved my legs over my head. His fingers filled me again and he bowed his head to suck my penis into his mouth. His fingers punched my pleasure spot and I couldn’t hold back. I arched and came into his mouth.

“Dadeeeee!” I keened. 

“Fuck, baby. I need to fuck you.”

He didn’t hesitate but pushed inside. He pounded into my sensitive body and my body convulsed beneath him. He began making the grunting sounds I knew meant he was close. He turned his head and bit my calve through my stocking and exploded inside me. I gasped as my vision spotted and another orgasm tore through my body. 

I immediately went limp and daddy collapsed on me. 

“Holy shit,” I gasped. 

Daddy chuckled. “And that was just the beginning.”


	6. Happy Birthday, Baby Boy part 3

Daddy

It didn’t take long before I got my baby back up for another present. The next presents were padded cuffs and a remote vibrator. I sent my boy through two more orgasms with those. 

After I cleaned him up, we napped, then I woke him back up and we had some fun with the bondage in the room and put his new paddle to work again. It took me two hours but I worked three more orgasm from him. Plus filled him with another load of mine. His last present was a pretty white foxtail plug and I used it to keep all my seed inside. 

We collapsed in exhaustion and slept the rest of the night. The next morning I ordered breakfast and we enjoyed another round of heavy sex. I had him bent over the bed as I fucked his ass when a knock sounded. I grunted out a load as baby boy panted down from his orgasm. I left him sprawled on the bed and opened the door. 

A young chiseled man dressed only in black underwear bid me good morning and asked where I wanted the food. My nakedness didn’t put him off at all. I directed where I wanted the cart and went to get him a tip. When I turned around his eyes were fixed on my boy, still spread open with a fresh load of white cum dripping down his pretty balls and thighs. 

“Quite the sight, isn’t he?” I smirked. 

The man nodded without taking his gaze away. “If you were to need a third, I’d be more than happy to serve you.”

“No. He’s mine. No one else touches him.”

The man smiled. “You’re a very lucky man.”

“The luckiest. No better boy in the world.”

The man stole another glance, his interest obvious from his prominent bulge, but nodded. “Of course sir. But if you ever reconsider ask for Bentley.”

“I won’t. But thank you Bentley.”

Bentley bowed his head and departed. 

I looked back to my boy and vicious pride shot through me as I watched more of my own cum drip from his pussy. He was mine. He’d picked me. And I had claimed him. 

Boy

I smiled into the sheets as I heard daddy tell the other man that I was his and no one else could touch me. I didn’t mind that they were looking at me. If fact it made me work some more cum out so that the man could see I was taken. Thoroughly. 

When the man left, I felt daddy lay back over me, pushing me deeper into the mattress. I hummed happily as he rubbed his now flaccid cock against my sloppy hole. 

“You ready to eat, Sweet Bee?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Need help getting up?”

“Mmhmm.”

Daddy chuckled and slipped his arms beneath me. I laughed as he hefted me up. He moved his arm under my legs and carried me to the bathroom. 

“I’m dripping on the floor,” I pointed out.

“You’ll have to clean it up, I guess.”

“Geronimo.”

Daddy laughed. “You can’t use your safe word to get out of chores.”

“But you said I was in charge.”

Daddy laid me in the giant tub and turned the water on. I shrieked as cold water dumped over my head. “Daddy!”

He chuckled and I pouted as the water turned warm. 

“Sorry,” He said. “I forgot it needed to warm first.”

I forgave him when he grabbed a cloth and began washing me with it. Sex with daddy was mind blowing but his aftercare was almost the best part. 

I soaked in the warm water and daddy fed me breakfast and I hummed happily. 

“I love when you purr like that.”

“It’s not a purr.”

“It’s a purr.” He set the dishes aside and then climbed in behind me. I snuggled back against him. “Happy birthday, Sweet Bee.”

“Best birthday ever. Thank you, daddy.”

“I have one more present for you,” he said after a moment.

I was rubbing his hands up and down my chest and said jokingly, “Is it a diamond ring?”

“Maybe,” he answered without missing a beat. 

I froze. “Are you joking? Cuz I was joking?”

“Maybe.”

“Daddy?! You did not buy me a diamond ring, did you!?”

“No, I didn’t.”

I stung with disappointment but I didn’t want to make it obvious. We’d been together under a year. Surely it was too early to think he’d want to marry me.

“It’s not a diamond. I got sapphires instead. I thought you liked blue.”

I slowly turned to look up at him. “Please don’t tease me.”

“I’d never tease about jewelry.”

He was being to nonchalant about this. It wasn’t an engagement ring then. He was just buying me presents. He did things like that all the time. Just never gems...or jewelry.

“Would you prefer diamonds? We can get it changed?”

“I’ll love whatever you give me, daddy.” My heart was still racing. I thought he going to propose. I shook my head and laughed at myself. Of course he wasn’t. I was being stupid.

“What’s so funny?”

“For a second, I thought you might be asking me to marry you?”

He held me tighter. “Is the idea that funny?”

“Well, I mean, it’s hasn’t even been a year yet. I shouldn’t be expecting proposals.”

“Why not?”

“Well-I-But you’re not, right? Proposing I mean.”

“I wouldn’t propose to you in the bath. That’s not very romantic.”

I laughed, breathlessly, “Right. O-of course.”

“Does the idea of marrying me scare you that much?”

“What? No.”

“So you like the idea?”

I fingered daddy’s arms and focused on the dark hair there.

“Baby?”

“Iwould’tsayno,” I muttered. 

“What was that?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Daddy laid a kiss by my ear. “Good. I would’ve spent a lot of money for no reason.”

“What?”

“I told you I’m not proposing in the bath. Just be patient.”

I sat completely still and stared at the wall trying to make sense of what he was saying. Daddy sighed. “You worrying about it now. I shouldn’t have said anything. I just got excited.”

“Are you-? Is the ring-? Am I an idiot?”

“No you are not an idiot. Yes the ring is. No cuz we’re still in the bath.”

My breath caught in my throat and my heart hammered. “Daddy? Do you-do you want to marry me?”

“Yes,” he breathed in my ear. “But I want to propose so that doesn’t count. Just let me hold you a little longer and then we have to prepare to leave. I only paid for one night.”

Something like electricity rushed over my skin and I didn’t know if I wanted to cry or laugh or maybe both. “I love you, Cedric.”

“I love you too, Connor.”


End file.
